polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Encyklopedia polskiego dubbingu:Instrukcje
Nasz manifest Witaj w Encyklopedii polskiego dubbingu – bazie danych na temat polskich wersji językowych filmów, seriali oraz gier, którą edytować może każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik. Chociaż nasza baza nosi pewne podobieństwa do zaprzyjaźnionej Dubbingpedii, która niedługo po uruchomieniu naszej bazy wprowadziła dodatkowe funkcje, obecne u nas minimalnie wcześniej, jest inna w założeniach. Hołdujemy innym zasadom – przy opracowywaniu artykułów najważniejsi są dla nas twórcy i aktorzy, dlatego bardzo szczegółową listę ról, w jakie wcielił się aktor czy aktorka w danym serialu, w dalszym ciągu znaleźć można tylko tam, podczas gdy my ograniczamy się wyłącznie do najważniejszych ról i zaznaczenia tego, że dana osoba miała udział w tworzeniu konkretnego tytułu. Dla przyjemności i informacji Użytkowników, wzorem zagranicznych projektów tego typu, przewidujemy jednak treści nieobecne na Dubbingpedii, czyli profile zagranicznych aktorów oraz postaci fikcyjnych, dzięki którym będzie można sprawdzić, w jakich produkcjach aktor czy postać przemawiała po polsku i czyim głosem. Wszelkie pytania i propozycje kierować można do administratora. Ogólne zasady # Podstronę poświęconą zagranicznemu aktorowi lub postaci założyć można tylko wtedy, jeżeli był on dubbingowany na język polski co najmniej dwukrotnie. # Jako postać uznaje się również osoby istniejące naprawdę, przede wszystkim historyczne, jak chociażby William Shakespeare czy Juliusz Cezar. # Dodając informacje do Encyklopedii polskiego dubbingu upewnij się, że są pochodzą one z rzetelnego i sprawdzonego źródła. # Po dodaniu do bazy artykułu poświęconego jakiemuś tytułowi, uzupełnij strony powiązanych z nim aktorów i twórców. # W odróżnieniu od Dubbingpedii i Wikipedii, podstawową datą, jaką operujemy, jest rok premiery dubbingu, a nie danej produkcji. W hasłach o aktorach, studiach i realizatorach należy podawać rok, w którym zadebiutował dubbing. Jeżeli nie jest on znany, należy podać datę produkcji zapisaną kursywą. # Jeżeli dana produkcja doczekała się więcej niż jednej wersji dubbingu, każda z nich musi być podana w osobnym artykule, w którego nazwie zostanie uściślone, z jaką wersją mamy do czynienia (np. 12 gniewnych ludzi (wersja kinowa) i 12 gniewnych ludzi (wersja telewizyjna)). # Samodzielne rozszerzenia do gier komputerowych oraz duże DLC należy podawać jako osobne hasło. Przykładami takich dodatków są Krew i wino i Serca z kamienia do Wiedźmina 3, Dawnguard i Dragonborn do Skyrim, Przebudzenie do Dragon Age: Początku, Heart of the Swarm i Legacy of the Void do StarCraft II czy Reaper of Souls do Diablo III. Rozszerzenia mniejsze, zawierające misję na jedną do trzech godzin, zawierać należy w artykule o podstawowej wersji gry. # Edycji na wiki dokonywać może każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik zarejestrowany w społeczności Wikia.com. Bezwzględnie będziemy jednak banować tych, którzy dokonują wandalizmów lub spamu. Zasady dodawania plików # „Próbki” to krótkie fragmenty audio z gry, serialu lub filmu, przedstawiające to, jak brzmi dany aktor w określonej produkcji. Należy pamiętać, że ścieżka dźwiękowa – w tym także dubbing – objęta jest prawami autorskimi, ale zgodnie z prawem (także polskim) dozwolone jest nieodpłatne wykorzystanie krótkiego fragmentu w celach recenzenckich czy poglądowych. Encyklopedia polskiego dubbingu wykorzystuje próbki właśnie w celach poglądowych, dlatego maksymalna długość pliku dźwiękowego, jaki może zostać wrzucony na Encyklopedię polskiego dubbingu, wynosi 15 sekund. W wyjątkowych przypadkach dopuszcza się próbkę nieprzesadnie dłuższą (np. jeśli musiałaby zostać ucięta w pół słowa lub zdania), jednak pliki niepotrzebnie rażąco przekraczające 15 sekund będą usuwane. Wgrywając próbkę na stronę, z listy licencji należy wybrać „Zastrzeżone prawa autorskie”, a plik przypisać do odpowiedniej kategorii, w polu opisu wpisując Kategoria:Próbki. # Zabrania się dodawania materiałów w sposób rażący i jednoznaczny naruszających prawa autorskie, takich jak np. pełne ścieżki dźwiękowe do filmów, oraz linków do nich. Dotyczy to również filmów zamieszczanych w serwisie YouTube – dozwolone materiały to zwiastuny, spoty, materiały promocyjne i inne udostępniane przez dystrybutorów lub przez użytkowników – wychodzić należy z założenia, że skoro nie zostały usunięte, właściciel praw do nich zezwala na ich publikowanie, ograniczając np. użytkownikowi prawa do zarabiania na nich. Niedozwolone jest jednak zamieszczanie pełnych wersji filmów lub odcinków seriali, nawet jeśli nie zostały one usunięte z YouTube – chyba że zamieszczono je na oficjalnym kanale dystrybutora, producenta lub innego podmiotu posiadającego do nich prawa autorskie. # Ze względu na ograniczenia mechanizmu wiki, możliwe jest dodawanie plików dźwiękowych wyłącznie w formacie *.ogg. Pliki dźwiękowe do takiego formatu hurtowo przekonwertować można chociażby za pomocą Pazera Audio Extractor. # Dodając grafikę – plakat czy zdjęcia aktora lub postaci – wybierz odpowiedni szablon licencji (najczęściej „Dozwolony użytek”) i przypisz ją do odpowiedniej kategorii: Kategoria:Plakaty, Kategoria:Zdjęcia aktorów lub Kategoria:Zdjęcia postaci. # Każdy dodany plik – czy to próbka, czy grafika – powinien być właściwie nazwany. Jeżeli jest to plakat filmu, powinien nazywać się tak jak film, jeżeli zdjęcie aktora lub postaci, musi być nazwany tak jak dana osoba. Próbki nazwane muszą być w następujący sposób: „Imię Nazwisko - Tytuł”. O ile pierwszy człon jest obowiązkowy, aby na liście próbek posortowane były one alfabetycznie, o tyle drugi musi być nazwany w dowolny sposób sugerujący, jakiego tytułu dotyczy próbka. „Joanna Kudelska - HPiZF.ogg” jest równie dobrym rozwiązaniem, co „Joanna Kudelska - Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa.ogg”. Jeżeli aktor dubbinguje w danym tytule więcej niż jedną postać, którą dodajesz do bazy, próbkę należy nazwać w następujący sposób: „Grzegorz Pawlak - HPiIŚ2 (Gryfek).ogg”. # Wiedząc, że dodawanie każdego pliku z osobna, co w przypadku wielu próbek może być nie tylko uciążliwe, ale wręcz zniechęcające, przygotowaliśmy specjalny formularz, dzięki któremu można dodać wiele próbek jednocześnie. W tym celu z górnej belki należy wybrać opcję „Dodaj próbki”, następnie wybrać „Wybierz pliki”, w prawym dolnym rogu otwartego okienka wybrać „Wszystkie pliki” i zaznaczyć wiele próbek, a następnie wybrać przycisk „Zaktualizuj formularz”. Próbki zostaną załadowane i opatrzone odpowiednią licencją. W polu opis wpisać należy Licencja Kategoria:Próbki, a następnie wybrać „Prześlij wszystkie pliki”. W ten sposób wrzucić można jednocześnie maksymalnie 50 plików. Tworzenie artykułów – informacje techniczne |-|Szablony obsad= Aby uzupełnić obsadę albo listę dokonań konkretnego aktora i twórcy, należy skopiować odpowiedni szablon, a następnie wypełnić właściwe pola. Otwórz stronę szablonu, aby poznać więcej szczegółów. * – do wstawiania obsad na stronie o filmie, grze lub serialu w celu dodania aktorów * – do wstawiania na stronie osoby w celu wymienienia ról dubbingowych * – do wstawienia na stronie osoby w celu wymienienia jej dokonań jako realizatora dubbingu * – do wstawienia na stronie o filmie, grze lub serialu w celu dodania ekipy realizatorów |-|Autouzupełnianie = Uzupełnianie dat Wypełniając infobox, należy konkretną datę (rok) ująć w odpowiedni znacznik, co automatycznie wygeneruje kategorie dla artykułu: * Wpisując w polu premiera datę np. 11 kwietnia , strona zostanie automatycznie przypisana do kategorii „Filmy z 2014 roku”. Dla seriali używać należy znacznika , a dla gier . * Wpisując w polu premieraPL datę np. 11 kwietnia , strona zostanie automatycznie przypisana do kategorii „Dubbingi z 2014 roku”. Uzupełnianie krajów produkcji * W polu produkcja podać należy odpowiedni znacznik, który automatycznie przypisze stronę do kategorii. Znaczniki wyglądają następująco: ** F-USA – dodaje stronę do kategorii „Filmy amerykańskie” ** FA-USA – dodaje stronę do kategorii „Amerykańskie filmy animowane” ** S-USA – dodaje stronę do kategorii „Seriale amerykańskie” ** SA-USA – dodaje stronę do kategorii „Amerykańskie seriale animowane” ** G-USA – dodaje stronę do kategorii „Amerykańskie gry komputerowe” : Człony „F”, „FA”, „S”, „SA” i „G” są niezmienne zawsze, z kolei drugi zastąpić należy trzema pierwszymi literami państwa, z jakiego pochodzi produkcja, np. JAP (Japonia), KAN (Kanada), WŁO (Włochy) itd. Wyjątkiem są: USA, RFN i NRD, które zapisujemy skrótowcami. |-|Próbki = Aby dodać próbkę do tabeli, wpisz |-|Infoboksy = Na chwilę obecną na wiki wykorzystywać można następujące infoboksy: # – dla filmów fabularnych i animowanych # – dla seriali fabularnych i animowanych # – dla gier komputerowych # – dla aktorów, aktorów głosowych i realizatorów dubbingu # – dla postaci Dodafanie infoboksów jest wymagane. Sposób ich wypełnienia oraz przykłady znajdziesz na stronach odpowiednich infoboksów. |-|Ikony= Aby uzyskać ikonę ograniczenia wiekowego, w polu wiek w infoboksie wpisz: * 0, aby otrzymać 25px * 7, aby otrzymać 25px * 12, aby otrzymać 25px * 16, aby otrzymać 25px * 18, aby otrzymać 25px W infoboksie o grze wpisz: * 3, aby otrzymać 25px * 7, aby otrzymać 25px * 12, aby otrzymać 25px * 16, aby otrzymać 25px * 18, aby otrzymać 25px Kategoria:Encyklopedia polskiego dubbingu